


A Very Different Animas

by Whispatchet



Category: The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&D)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispatchet/pseuds/Whispatchet
Summary: Missy and Chifley wake up on Animas morning, after the events of A Chaos Carol.It's not like any Animas they have ever had before.
Kudos: 3





	A Very Different Animas

Chifley was awake before Missy. If it were any other day, this wouldn't be out of the ordinary. But today was Animas. Kids across the country would have been awake long before now, running to the tree, opening presents, waking their families excitedly.

He sat up and rubbed his face, looking over at the small girl sprawled in the bed beside him, still sleeping.  
"Missy." He said softly, reaching a hand out to shake her gently. "Missy wake up."

She grumbled and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow of the single bed they were sharing. "Meehhh." She mumbled.  
Chifley smiled softly. "Come on, don't you want your Animas present?"  
She was up abruptly, eyes wide. "Wha?!"  
He could only giggle.

"Pwesent?!" She squeaked. "Today?!"  
A nod. "Yeah. I suppose with… everything… we both were a little… disorganised about the holiday this year." He reached under the pillow to dip into his hammerspace, pulling out a sugar cookie. It wasn't wrapped, and he felt a little guilty for simply regifting something he had been given... But he'd really not been in the state to think about the holiday much. "I'm sorry that I… don't have much for you this year."

"Oh! A cookie!!" She took it in both hands, and, not seeming to mind her brother's turmoil, took a bite out of it. "Yummy!"  
Chifley chuckled. "Good. I'm glad. I was worried it would be a little stale… I've been holding onto it for a few days."  
The smaller toon giggled, but then frowned. "I don't have anyfwing for you."  
"That's alright… I don't need anything…"  
The frown intensified. "It's ANIMAS Chifwey! You need a present too!!"  
He sighed slowly. "Well… it's not too late to make something, if you really wanted?"  
Missy stared at her brother with wide eyes for a long moment. Then dove out of the bed. "WAIT HERE CHIFWEY!"

He watched in a stunned silence as the tiny frankenalie all but threw herself across the room to the tiny dining table, pulling some craft paper and crayons out of her hammerspace as she went. He smiled softly and just watched her scrawl over the paper, folding it back and forth, making something.

After a few minutes, Missy came back to the bed, holding a haphazardly created card. "Here Chifwey! For you!"  
He took it and looked down at the paper. It had a tree on the front. "Aww, Missy. It's very cute."  
"Open it!"  
"Oh, okay, okay." He opened the card… and winced slightly.  
The drawing on the inside was of four potato shaped 'people'. Two taller ones, one with red hair, the other with green. A medium shaped one with blue hair, and a tiny one with green hair.  
"It's us!" Missy declared, watching Chifley's face. "And Mama, and Papa! We can show it to him when we find him!"

Chifley held his breath, trying desperately to keep his composure. "Yeah. Yeah, he'd love that." He told her. "It's very good."  
Missy beamed at him, and clambered back onto the bed to snuggle into his side. "Do you… do you fink mama would… have liked it too?"

He rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand. "She would have loved it."


End file.
